Perfección
by P. Vimes
Summary: Las cosas pueden terminar bien o mal, dependiendo cuanto se esfuerces.


_Kuroko no Basket_ es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, todo dicho _Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡Que idiota te hace el amor! del Foro Kurobas en Español_

* * *

Meses intentando llamar la atención de alguien por cualquier medio que conocía, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. No es que fuera Kise, pero generalmente solo le hacía falta una sonrisa y pocos gestos para tener a cualquiera que quisiera. Ya no se esforzaba por nada, solía dejar las cosas más problemáticas lejos, sin rechazar a la persona que se acercará y sin perseguirlos una vez que se fueran, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de encontrarse con ellos más que el tiempo indispensable. Sabía que no era la mejor persona, que apestaba por eso, pero antes estaba demasiado cansado para intentar ilusionarse con algo que sabía desde el principio que solo le iba a decepcionar. Todo eso cambio con la llegada de "ÉL", con mayúscula y destacado, porque no había nadie como él, nadie que le hiciera creer de nuevo en todo lo que había dudado, que le hiciera sentir completo, vivo y feliz, aunque no lo fuera a reconocer nunca en voz alta. No le daría el gusto de saber el poder que tenía en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Cosa que no quería decir que no quería que ÉL no se enterara de una vez de cómo se sentía.

Jodido Kagami.

Perseguirle no funcionaba, insinuaciones veladas e insinuaciones a su cara tampoco. Ya no hablemos de toqueteos, con los que lo máximo que había conseguido era que el otro pensará que quería que comparar la estructura de sus cuerpos (¡JA! Podría comparar cuerpos con él, pero la forma que quería de compararlos tenía que ver más con ellos desnudos, un montón de lubricante y alguna cama, mesa, sofá, suelo o pared, no era muy exigente en ese detalle). Maldita sea, hasta intentó pedirle una cita para encontrarse en un partido de práctica con sus dos equipos. Ni quiera un Uno contra Uno.

Así que hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio, recurrir al chantaje. Después de conseguir algunos cuadernos de Satsuki, dados a cambio de prometer asistir una semana entera a los entrenamientos, consiguió una de las principales armas que disponía, junto con un viaje a una tienda y una llamada a Tetsu. Unos cuadernos, una figura de Takeda y una promesa de una semana de batidos de vainilla lo dieron a una entrenadora, un capitán y un amigo muy contentos que le llevaron a una cita el siguiente sábado. Eso sí, con hora de llegada y una amenaza de eterno sufrimiento si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo (con una lista de las cosas que tenía permitido hacerle… puto Seirin).

Tenía planeada la velada perfecta, una en la que no trataba a Kagami como una chica, quedar en un sitio, película (no romántica, ninguno de los dos querría eso), ir a algún sitio después y cena.

A lo mejor tenía que haberlo pensado mejor, por cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Empezó mal y continuo peor. Por una vez se había esforzado en llegar pronto a un sitio para encontrarse a Kagami ya esperando, con cara de mal humor. A lo mejor tenía que haberle llevado flores tal y como sugirió Kise, pero tampoco quería quedar como un desesperado llevando las dos docenas de rosas que el rubio le había llevado a casa. Las cuales acabaron en manos de su madre consiguiendo Kise una nueva fanática. Pero eso era otra historia.

El resto de la cita solo había ido de mal en peor. La película que vieron acabo siendo una romántica al equivocarse al pedir las entradas con los nervios. Tampoco es como si hubiera prestado mucha atención o lo hubiera hecho en otro caso, no teniendo a Kagami a su lado. No siempre podía mirarlo tal y como lo estaba mirando ahora, aunque estaba cabreado y frunciendo el ceño… aun así, era jodidamente maravilloso. Un milagro. Solo el estar a su lado hacía casi cualquier situación soportable. Pero el objetivo de esa cita era que se fijara en él, no que estuviera con cara de perro todo el rato. Decidió ir de compras con él, a ver si lo animaba un poco… ni con esas, es más las miradas que había dado a algunos vendedores los había asustado tanto que se quedaron temblando. Pero aun así Kagami era magnífico, viéndolo así solo tenía ganas de empujarlo hacía cualquier pared, someterlo y joderlo hasta que el otro se diera por vencido…Tendría que empezar a plantearse si su obsesión con Kagami era sana…

Pero aun así no sabía qué hacer para el puto pelirrojo le diera una sonrisa. ¡Hasta Kise lo había logrado! Quería una sonrisa dedicada a él, una cuya causa y destinataria fuera su persona, no una observada al azar. No tendría que haber sido tan difícil… La idea de cómo relajarlo y poder hacerlo sonreír, llego al pasar por otra tienda. Comprando una pelota y después de interrogar al cajero sobre una cancha cercana, paso su brazo por encima de Kagami y lo arrastro con él. No dejo de oír las quejas mientras iban a su destino, pero nunca noto ningún signo de lucha. Al final iba a tener a un pequeño tsundere entre sus manos. Al llegar allí, solo a Kagami en la puerta de entrada, con un:

\- Vamos a jugar Bakagami.

Su acompañante puso una mirada de no entender nada, hasta que la jodida sonrisa más grande que le había visto hacer hasta ahora se aposento en sus labios. Era todavía más grande que las que a veces le había visto soltar a cualquier persona. No la típica sonrisa desafiante que solía soltar, no esa, era la versión inocente y feliz.

\- No sabes cuánto me gustas – dijo antes de poder evitarlo. La cara de confusión volvió a Kagami, sumándose poco después el enfado.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

Noto como la ira empezaba a subir por su pecho ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto a negar sus sentimientos? Él se conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que sentía por él otro.

\- No me digas lo que siento o dejo de sentir.

\- Claro, porque ahora prefieres a un tío de más de 1'90 frente a unos pechos grandes – la ironía goteaba las palabras del otro, mientras que el sentía el desconcierto empezara a apoderarse de sus huesos.

\- Kagami, eso no…

\- ¡No me digas que el aspecto físico y demás no importa, porque si lo hace! – rugió Kagami.

Puso una sonrisa en su cara al comprender las inseguridades de su acompañante. No era difícil entender de donde venía todo este problema, y aunque en parte fuera causado por su culpa, no sentía remordimientos en su interior. Todo lo que sentía era un agradable dolor en su corazón y una sensación de calidez en su interior, como gran parte de las veces le hacía sentir Kagami. Pero no quería que el pelirrojo malinterpretase, con lo que hizo algo que hacía tiempo no hacía, expresó lo que de verdad pensaba.

\- Cuando te enamoras, te enamoras de todo y esa persona te llega a parecer la más atractiva, o la más guapa o incluso mona del mundo. Da igual que antes no te sintieras atraído por su tipo, todo llegará a significar la perfección. Como tú lo significas para mí.

Al ver el rubor expandirse por la cara del otro vio que estaba haciendo lo que podía definirse como bastante buen trabajo.

\- El amor que siento no es algo que haya sido a primera vista, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue mejor, pero cada cosa que has hecho, ha cavado un pequeño hueco en mi corazón, hasta ocuparlo todo. Puede que nunca sea capaz de expresar lo que siento en verdad por ti, pero todo está dentro de mí, y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que tú quieras negarlo.

Poco a poco se había ido acercando a Kagami, hasta que estuvo casi tocándose, sin apartar los ojos de él, intentando trasmitir lo que quería decir no solo a través de sus palabras, sino a través de sus gestos, de su mirada, hasta de su calor. Despacio fue levantando sus brazos, no queriendo asustar a Kagami, como si se tratará de un animal salvaje, llegando a abrazarlo. Aún sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, lo sostuvo cerca de él, seguramente llegando a parecer desde lejos un solo ser, algo que al pensarlo le hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su columna. Cuando lo sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo, se separo a regañadientes, aunque fuera por algo mejor. Fue acercándose despacio a la cara del pelirrojo, dándole tiempo para apartarse, se fue apoderando lentamente de sus labios. Era un beso tranquilo, relajado, dulce, que posiblemente solo trasmitiese la parte de ternura que tenía dentro de él, pero era el primer paso. Poco a poco le haría entender a Kagami todo lo que llevaba en su interior, la pasión que sentía por él, el fuego que ardía en su interior. Pero en ese momento solo se dedico a disfrutar del momento. Lo bueno de ir paso a paso es que se termina convirtiendo en un gran viaje y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con la persona que ahora sostenía en sus brazos como el gran tesoro que era. Se separo lentamente y apoyo sus frentes juntas, soltando un pequeño suspiro, confeso.

\- Para mí, la perfección eres tú.

* * *

Solo digo que esto se fue más allá de mis manos, no sé ni que he acabado escribiendo más que una gran bola de azúcar, que en algún momento espero que se termine transformando en alcohol para quitarme este sabor de boca. Espero que no me tengáis mucho rencor… Ser romántica no es lo mío. Y si no tiene lógica, mis más sinceras disculpas.


End file.
